


Sky of Blue and Sea of Green

by depozyt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (i guess it qualifies as such), (yes... this is a kinktober AND a halloween fic!), Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Cuckolding, Emotional Manipulation, Horror, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, References to the Beatles, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, disposal of a dead body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depozyt/pseuds/depozyt
Summary: The man cut the palm of his hand, letting the blood dribble down his wrist, staining the sleeve of his red suit.Minseok winced and took the knife from him, bracing himself before putting the blade to his skin. It hurt more than he imagined. He shook the man’s hand, mixing the blood as they touched.“I promise not to tell on you if you let me accompany you for the next few days."(Minseok used to say he'd do anything for Baekhyun. He was right.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 8





	Sky of Blue and Sea of Green

**Author's Note:**

> to the two people who might remember that posted the first draft of this back in... june, sorry ^^ it's not exactly the same story? minseok's characterization has evolved a bit, originally i wrote him as more empathetic, but i changed that. also, i rewrote one scene that was pretty dub-con-ish? so yeah, this is pretty gory, but anything smutty is consensual! (i don't why it makes me feel better, but it somehow does so I'm sticking with this decision). 
> 
> tw for blood, gore, dead bodies, knives, toxic relationships

Minseok expected the body to smell. He imagined the stench the whole drive to Baekhyun’s apartment. Like a pile of garbage left in the sun for months, mixed with a bit of sweetness.

It was hard to explain logically, but Minseok had always known Baekhyun was capable of killing a person. Not in the way abusers sometimes finished off their victims, but in the way an untrained dog bit their owner in an attempt to get back at him. Baekhyun held too much power he wasn't aware of, and the most dangerous thing about him was that he wasn't completely oblivious. He knew what he could get away with, but not why.

Baekhyun’s ex-boyfriend’s body didn’t smell, not yet at least, but it laid on the kitchen floor as a reminder of Baekhyun's horrific actions. Minseok checked his pulse, even though he could clearly see the crimson halo around the man’s head. It was his sign for Baekhyun that he was ready to get involved. Minseok would do anything for Baekhyun, even help dispose of a body.

“What happened?” he asked, trying to sound surprised—he really wasn’t, this had been coming for a long time. 

The man's once white shirt was stained deep-red and his eyes were still open; a look of absolute terror forever carved into his handsome face—Baekhyun had a good taste in men. He always chose the ones that looked threatening but they wouldn’t dare to touch him, like Minseok, like his ex-boyfriend.

“He hit me,” Baekhyun said looking away. Minseok knew he was lying. “And then I just grabbed a kitchen knife… I don’t know what exactly happened and now he’s dead.” He hid his face in his hands, his whole body trembling.

Baekhyun was a good actor, but Minseok couldn't bring himself to believe him.

“We need to get rid of the body, as soon as possible. How long has it been?” Minseok asked, his eyes focused on Baekhyun.

“About an hour.”

Minseok glanced at the body, the blood pooling on the marble floor tiles and gathering in the grout lines.

“We’ll need a stainless steel pot and lye—caustic soda—”

“What about the bones?” Baekhyun cut in.

Minseok was shocked that Baekhyun knew bones didn’t entirely dissolve in lye. What else he was hiding from him? “We’ll have to crush them and dispose of them somewhere else. I know where to get the lye without getting questioned.”

Baekhyun looked at him, his eyes indicating that he wasn’t paying attention. “How would you do that?”

“My aunt makes soap for a living? I’ve told you about her for sure,” Minseok said matter-of-factly. The seriousness of the situation was dawning on him. Oh god, fucking Christ—one mistake, that’s all it might take for him to never see Baekhyun again. He can’t let that happen, he just can’t. “I have the keys to her shop, we’ll get the supplies there.”

🔪🔪🔪

Minseok made sure to transport the body to his car as if he was helping a drunk friend get home, since it was still limp it felt eerily similar. He positioned it in a way that it looked like a wasted man trying his best not to vomit ask over the backseat.

The blood was still leaking from the stab wounds from his chest staining his clothes, its smell thick and metallic. Minseok wanted to strip naked, get rid of anything that had touched the dead body, and scrub his hands until they felt clean again. He didn’t have time for that.  _ They  _ didn't have time for that.

Baekhyun tossed his bag into the trunk and joined him on the passenger seat.

They stayed quiet for the whole ride. Minseok couldn’t even bring himself to listen to the Beatles playlist Baekhyun played from his phone.  _ Help!  _ wasn't the best music choice. 

It was already after dark, the street lights illuminating the wet asphalt, giving it a yellow glow and making it impossible to see the stars. But it also made him and Baekhyun less visible.

“Do your parents still have that beach house?” Minseok asked when Baekhyun got back from the hardware store where he got the tools to later crush the bones.

Baekhyun nodded as he stopped singing along to the  _ Yellow Submarine _ . “I took the keys with me.”

Minseok was starting to get suspicious by how much Baekhyun had planned the whole thing out in advance. Maybe he wasn’t so helpless after all, maybe he was just testing him—trying to see how much Minseok knew. “It’s a long ride, right?”

“About a day if you take the interstate.”

"Good, no one should notice us." He didn't know what else to say in response. Minseok stayed quiet for the rest of the short ride. “Why did you call me?” he asked upon opening the staff room in his aunt’s shop, the keys resting in his hand.

“Because I know you’d take the blame if people found out,” Baekhyun said calmly.

Minseok couldn’t even say he was surprised; the mask didn’t slip off, Baekhyun wasn’t wearing one in the first place. It was always like this with him, he didn’t even bother to pretend to be a decent person. Minseok felt so free beside him—no need for idle chatter, no need to perform conformity. They were both different, they always knew that they didn’t belong. But for the longest time, Minseok couldn't articulate  _ what _ made them different. 

“You’re so shameless about it. I could rat you out, you know? Call the police, tell them you blackmailed me—it wouldn’t be far from the truth. You killed him after all.”

“But you won’t,” Baekhyun said nonchalantly with a little lilt in his voice. “You could never let me down, Min.” The grin on his lips betrayed that he was just toying with Minseok, testing his limits.

He was mostly right. Minseok would rather take the blame himself than watch him suffer. He’d loved Baekhyun since they were teenagers, since his dad started working for Baekhyun’s father since he realized he liked boys too.

He was Minseok’s first kiss, love, and heartbreak. But Baekhyun could never be his, that option was always out of the picture. Baekhyun didn’t really do relationships and commitment was a foreign concept to him. He liked the freedom that came with disrespecting everyone. And Minseok related to him too much in that aspect.

Minseok used to say he’d do anything for Baekhyun; for this pretentious, snobby, and spoiled brat. He was everything Minseok could never have. But the worst of all, he was right. Minseok could never let him down.

“No.”

“You’re such a good boy, it’s almost like I have a dog again,” Baekhyun laughed, the sound ringing in Minseok’s ears and echoing in the small room.

He squeezed the cell phone in his pocket. There was a way out of this, he could just threaten to call the police, that would probably shut Baekhyun up.

Minseok picked up the lye container instead. 

🔪🔪🔪

“Why did you kill him?” Minseok asked as he started the car, his hands firmly holding on to the steering wheel.

"Because he hit me," Baekhyun said, he sounded bored.

"Leave your stock answer for when we get caught," Minseok scoffed, getting tired of Baekhyun's theatrics.

Baekhyun hummed in approval—Minseok knew him too well. "I wanted to see whether I could get away with it—it doesn't get deeper than that. Sorry for not being like a character in a Dostoevsky novel. I won’t go mad from the guilt."

Minseok took a deep breath, trying not to start screaming at Baekhyun. "Was it worth it?" he asked, feeling his jaw tighten. 

"Pull over."

"Why?" Minseok screamed, giving into the hopeless feeling that was crushing his chest. “I won’t fucking leave you—not now. I just want to fucking know why you did this.”

"I said—pull over."

Minseok obeyed and stopped his car at some random parking lot. "What do you want?" he asked, putting his head on the steering wheel and looking at Baekhyun.

He smiled at him, looking like a predator waiting for his prey to move. He stepped over the cup holder, straddling Minseok and sitting on his thighs.

"Get a grip, Min, we don't have time." He cupped Minseok's face and gently kissed him. "If I can help you concentrate… Let me," he said tilting Minseok's jaw, starting to mark his neck.

Despite the situation, Minseok didn't want him to stop. It'd been too long since the last time Baekhyun wanted him in any way. Minseok desperately waited for the days when Baekhyun touched him—pretended to care about him in any way. Lately, they were sparse.

Baekhyun slid his hands down Minseok's torso and cupped his crotch, reaching with his other hand to unzip his fly. Minseok felt the corpse's dead eyes stare at him.

"Do you want to do it—here? With him just sitting there?"

"He's dead, Min. He won't tell his friends that you have a small dick." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“That’s not…” He sighed. “Baekhyun, just today he was breathing—living. And he’s not anymore, I feel so bad for him,” Minseok said in one breath, his forehead touching Baekhyun’s.

“Why would you? It’s just a bag of meat and bones now—there’s no soul there. Some would argue it wasn’t there in the first place,” Baekhyun said firmly, completely omitting Minseok’s point.

“But…” Minseok began but Baekhyun shut him up with a kiss, his tongue making it impossible for Minseok to speak up.

"I don't know, Min… I don't know why I did it, something just snapped in me when he hit me." Baekhyun was shaking for real this time—Minseok knew when he was being honest. He hugged Baekhyun tighter.

He didn't want to distract Minseok, he wanted to distract himself. "We'll take care of it, don't worry. I'll try to keep you safe." Minseok kissed his forehead, the body in the backseat completely forgotten.

🔪🔪🔪

The body started to smell on the second day; rotting flesh mixed with cheap cologne. It made Minseok gag, and he couldn’t even look at the backseat.

“I’m gonna throw up,” he said to Baekhyun when they were driving on the highway, the sun still low in the sky, and the rest of the road empty.

“Huh?”

“Pull over—I’m gonna throw up,” Minseok said, feeling his mouth salivate.

“Fuck, fuck, not in the car,” Baekhyun said, the tone of his voice slightly raised.

“Then fucking pull over!”

Baekhyun hit the brakes and stopped the car on the verge of the road. Minseok opened the door, the morning sun shining right on his face. He got out, kneeled on the ground, and focused on his breathing, trying to save himself from the inevitable embarrassment.

Minseok didn’t eat anything for the past twelve hours, so his stomach was empty, and he was throwing up mostly water and bile. It burned his throat, making him feel humiliated with Baekhyun standing behind him, silently judging him for his weakness.

“Are you done?” he asked, kneeling next to Minseok and gripping him by his hair.

“I think so,” Minseok croaked out, his eyes watery and focused on the patch of grass before him.

Baekhyun yanked his head back, exposing his neck and forcing him to look up at him; he looked angry. “Don’t do that again,” he said, his voice low. He let go of Minseok’s head and got back into the car.

“Maybe if we weren’t taking a fucking corpse on a road trip this wouldn’t have happened,” Minseok spat out in his direction. They were both tired, the exhaustion making it easier to 

_ This ungrateful brat.  _ He would’ve been doomed if not for Minseok’s loyalty

Baekhyun turned around and looked at him with visible disgust as he narrowed his eyes and drew his lips into a thin line. “I hate how cocky you are,” he said walking up to Minseok, his steps forceful. “You’re also guilty now, Min. You’re helping me escape from the just punishment, and for what? Tell me, why are you doing this?” Baekhyun kneeled next to him again and grabbed a handful of Minseok’s hair. “Because we fuck? Because you’re still delusional that we can be together someday?” he laughed. “I wonder how someone can be so naive.”

The way he was underestimating Minseok was delightful. “Fuck you," he laughed as well. His motivations were much more complex, but Baekhyun seemed too self-absorbed to possibly notice that. Baekhyun was alone now, he willingly showed a part of himself no one else knew about. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, his fate was in Minseok’s hands.

Baekhyun shoved Minseok’s face into the still wet ground. “You’re so useless, I should’ve called someone else.” He caressed Minseok's hair, got up, and walked to the car, leaving the other man on the roadside.

"You don't trust anyone else and you know that, Baek. You only have me, you have to come to terms with it.” 

🔪🔪🔪

There was a man in the middle of the dirt road. Hitchhikers weren’t unusual in this part of the country, but this one was wearing a bright-red suit instead of a backpack; maybe he was drunk and trying to get back home after a party. Baekhyun stopped the car and started honking at the man.

“Do you want to die or something?” he asked after rolling down the window.

Baekhyun’s sense of humor could only be described as questionable.

“Not really, I quite like being alive,” the man said, sounding completely sober. His expression reminded Minseok of a deer in the headlights. He just stood there, in the middle of the road, waiting for someone to notice him.

“Then get off the road, Jesus, we’re not gonna drive you around, don’t even think about it,” Baekhyun sighed. 

“What about your… friend in the backseat? Come on, just give me a ride,” the man said as he approached the backdoor. Minseok wanted to scream, he was going to notice—Minseok somehow knew that. 

“Don’t you dare get into our car,” Baekhyun said, but the man didn’t listen to him. 

They were doomed, there was no way he wasn’t going to notice.

He opened the door and got in the backseat. The man looked at him, his eyes intently studying Minseok. “Oh, it’s obvious that he’s dead, don’t worry, I noticed—I know the smell of death quite well,” he said smiling.

Baekhyun turned around. “How do you know?” he croaked.

The man’s smile grew wider, making fine lines appear around his eyes. “I told you—the smell of death is quite distinctive, it’s hard to confuse it with something else. And how do I know it so well? Let’s just say it’s a part of my profession.” He winked.

Minseok felt a shiver go down his spine. “Will you call the cops?”

“I won’t,” he laughed. “You two—you’re so very entertaining. I can tell it even from this short conversation. You,” he said, pointing at Baekhyun, “are the one who initiated this, you like to pretend that you have everything under control. But you don’t—hungry dogs are never loyal, remember that.”

“But they are better hunters,” Baekhyun didn’t miss a beat.

The man laughed again. “And you could easily become his prey. You're both underestimating each other."

It felt strangely humiliating—being ignored by people who were talking about you right next to you. Minseok was like the dead body in the backseat to them—not even a person.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun snarled.

“Some entertainment, you seem like you’d be interesting to watch. I won’t tell on you, that’d ruin the fun of it all. I propose a deal, you are going to do what you planned—get rid of the body, and you’ll let me just observe. And in return, I won’t tell a soul. Does that sound good to you?” The man tilted his head showing off the different chains on his neck.

“How do we know you won’t betray us?” Minseok finally spoke up, trying to sound threatening—he wasn’t doing a very good job.

The man took out a small knife from his breast-pocket. “I can’t give you anything except my word, but a little blood spell has never hurt anybody, right?” Without even a wince he cut the palm of his hand, letting the blood dribble down his wrist, staining the sleeve of his red suit.

Minseok winced and took the knife from him, bracing himself before putting the blade to his skin. It hurt more than he imagined. He took the man’s hand, mixing their blood as they touched.

“I promise not to tell on you if you let me accompany you for the next few days,” the man said calmly. Minseok felt the cut tingle, but instead of letting go, he squeezed the man’s hand tighter.

“What’s your name?”

“No one has asked me this question in such a long time,” he laughed as he looked at Minseok, his eyes sparkling with something akin to awe. “You can call me Jongdae—or Chen, it doesn’t really matter."

🔪🔪🔪

Jongdae didn't say anything till they reached the beach house. "This really is the perfect spot," he said looking around the empty neighborhood—no one was really using their fancy, summer homes in winter.

"What do you mean?" Minseok asked as he took out their things from the trunk.

"Lye may dissolve flesh, but melted skin, veins, blood, muscle—and whatever else, it still has a smell, Minseok. They say that the stench is unbearable," Jongdae said tapping his fingers on the car. “It also won’t dissolve a frozen heart.”

"How do you—"

"Oh, Minseok, there's so much that you don't know yet. I've always known your name, we were destined to meet—even if you don't believe me now, you soon will."

"You're crazy."

Jongdae laughed. "Probably, but I'm not the one helping a man who’s been treating me like a toy for my entire life—that's on you."

"You don't know anything about me. What do you want me to do?" Minseok scoffed. “He’s—he’s my best friend, I could never betray him. He needs me… and I need  _ him _ .” He didn’t know why he felt compelled to confess this to Jongdae.

“I could help you,” Jongdae said smiling and intently looking at him. “We’re bonded thanks to my little blood spell and you don’t deserve to be treated this badly—no one does. I can feel how much it hurts you, Minseok. At this rate, you’ll lose yourself soon.”

“Fuck off,” Minseok said picking up the lye container and avoiding looking Jongdae in the eye, scared that he’d see his hesitation.

“It’s really telling that he idolizes a wife-beater, isn’t it?” Jongdae laughed. “Someone who preached  _ love  _ and  _ peace _ while being such a terrible person.” He clicked his tongue. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the teashade glasses and  _ Strawberry Fields Forever  _ from the speakers.”

“Let me reiterate, fuck off," he sneered. "And don’t you dare touch Baekhyun.”

Jongdae only smiled in response.

🔪🔪🔪

Minseok was already shivering when he started stripping down. The water in the pool was cool against his skin, he felt like he was freezing. Minseok took a deep breath and dived, enjoying the way even his heartbeat sounded distorted on the bottom of the pool. He liked being alone, he was never good with people, no one had ever described him as their closest friend, their significant other, a good friend even—nothing. Going alone to the movies, restaurants, cafés, or other stereotypical places where people met for dates, was the norm for him.

He liked the quiet days when he was left to his own devices. Some people were just meant to be alone—he always regarded himself as one of them.

Minseok got out of the pool and walked back to Baekhyun’s beach house, his hair still dripping wet. He couldn’t articulate what pushed him to dive into an outside pool during early winter—perhaps it was some sort of masochistic inclination.

“Turn around and look at me,” he heard Baekhyun’s voice behind him on the sofa. Minseok wanted to laugh. 

_ Not this brat again. _ Minseok didn't want to deal with Baekhyun today.

Baekhyun was fully naked, only a white beach robe covering his broad shoulders. Minseok audibly sighed when he saw Jongdae’s head in between his legs, sloppily sucking his cock. They looked beautiful and Minseok felt like a voyeur, even if he didn’t mean to walk in on them

“I bet you wish you were him, right?” Baekhyun asked, theatrically moaning as Jongdae bobbed his head. “You wish I wanted you."

He regretted not changing out of his swim trunks because now Baekhyun could easily see that he was getting hard.

“Say that you want me, Min,” Baekhyun sobbed in pleasure, his eyes half-closed.

Minseok nodded. Baekhyun was the most precious person to him, the one he dreamt and fantasized about, maybe even idolized at some point. Of course, he wanted him, it was so obvious.

“Use your words, love,” Jongdae spoke up, his eyes glinting with want. But somehow it didn't feel directed at Baekhyun.

“I wish I was in his place,” Minseok said, not even feeling ashamed at this point. "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Baekhyun smiled upon hearing Minseok’s confession. “Take a seat, I want you to watch as I come, but don’t you dare touch yourself,” he warned. “You haven’t earned it yet.”

Minseok watched as Jongdae pleasured Baekhyun, his cock moving in and out from Jongdae’s mouth. Baekhyun gripped the sheets and trashed around his head—he looked so beautiful like this, his skin flushed and shiny with sweat.

And yet, Minseok’s focus changed very quickly—it was hard to ignore Jongdae, his lips slick with spit and wrapped around Baekhyun’s cock, his left hand keeping his hips in place, his dark, tousled hair... Minseok kept his eyes on the stranger. He couldn't help but imagine that he was in Baekhyun's place, that it was he this gorgeous man was paying attention to, that he was admired by Jongdae.

In his imagination Jongdae was gentle, he peppered kisses on Minseok's chest and whispered confessions into his ear as he thoroughly prepped him. And he did it with more affection than Baekhyun had ever shown Minseok.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Baekhyun's harsh voice brought him back to reality.

"I think I caught his eye," Jongdae said, making a pop sound as Baekhyun's cock slipped from his mouth.

Baekhyun looked furious for some reason. "Do you want to fuck him, Min?"

"No. I was thinking about… something else," Minseok laughed, his thoughts hazy. "But maybe not right now. I don't think I've earned it yet," he said to stroke Baekhyun's ego. Minseok wasn't as submissive as Baekhyun liked to believe, but it was much easier to pretend.

"He’s so well-trained," Jongdae said smirking, but he didn't acknowledge Minseok in any way. "What would he have to do to earn it?"

"You can do whatever you want to him," Baekhyun said. "I've gotten bored with him over the years. You can play around with him, he won't complain, no matter how cruel you are, he will even thank you for the attention," he laughed as he gripped Jongdae's hair and lowered his face into his crotch. "Finish what you've started."

Minseok felt a sting of jealousy when Jongdae did what Baekhyun said, sloppily finishing him off, beads of pre-cum gathering at the tip. He wanted to reach down and touch himself even through the wet material of his swim trunks. Instead, he stood up, walked up to Jongdae, and leaned in to kiss him. It was completely chaste, but it seemed to annoy Baekhyun.

"You were supposed to stay in your place." 

"I got bored." Minseok broke the kiss. “Have fun.” He made sure to grin as he walked away from them. 

Baekhyun made sure his moans penetrated the walls of Minseok’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> jongdae's just the dude from the onion article "Man Always Gets a Little Rush Out Of Telling People John Lennon Beat His Wife"


End file.
